unexplained feelings
by unicornbitchxo
Summary: Tara has unexplained feelings for the new girl. Can Kim help her out while battling her feelings for a green-skinned goddess


chapter one

**Alison's point of view**

It was the first day of my junior year of high school and as I was walking down the hall not paying attention to my surroundings I bumped into someone and landed on the floor. I yelled, "Hey w-" but closed my mouth before I could finish as I was staring at the girl in front of me then I said, "I wasn't paying attention"

She laughed and held out her hand then she asked, "Are you new?" I grabbed her hand and stood up then I replied, "Yeah, I can't find my first hour" she smiled and asked, "What's your first hour?" I looked at my schedule and replied, "Biology with Mrs. Smith" then she smacked her forehead and said, "By the way my name is Kim Possible" I replied back, "Nice to meet you Kim, I'm Alison Sanders"

Before I could say anything else a blonde goofy-looking boy walked up to Kim and asked, "Bueno Nacho after school?" Kim smiled and replied, "Can't Ron, I have plans after school" I looked at Ron and asked, "Hey Ron right?" he smiled a goofy smile and replied, "Yeah I'm the Ron-man, haven't seen you here before"

I laughed while brushing my black silky hair out of my face and said, "It's my first day here, my name's Alison, it's nice to meet you" Kim looked at me with her eyebrow raised and said, "You look familiar...uhh your first hour is down the hall, second door on the right" before I could reply she ran towards her locker and opened it. As I walked into the classroom Mrs. Smith smiled and asked, "You must be the new student?"

I replied, "Yeah oh and Kim should be here s-" before I could finish my statement Kim ran into the classroom then I smiled and said, "-Now" Mrs. Smith smiled and said, "You can sit in the desk next to Kim" **beep-be-be-beep **I jump at hearing the noise then Kim said, "This will only take a minute" Mrs. Smith replied, "That's fine" so Kim stepped out of the hallway and answered her Kimmunicator.

K: W- oh hey Shego

S: hey pumpkin, what happened?

K: huh? oh it's a long story, I'll tell you at lunch

S: okay anyways I just wanted to tell you that I'm planning on stealing something after you finish school

K: thanks for the heads up gotta go...talk to you later, bye!

Before Shego could reply Kim ended the conversation and walked back into the classroom with an amused look on her face so I asked, "Who was that?" Kim smiled and replied back, "A friend of mine" then she looked at me and said, "I swear I think we have met before" I laughed and said, "You met my mom the day that you saved her from DNAmy"

Kim stared off into space until her phone vibrated causing her to jump then she grabbed her phone from her pocket. As I saw this I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Same person?" She nodded and quickly replied back to the message when Mrs. Smith wasn't looking. I watched as Kim's expression changed from happy to embarrassed so I whispered, "This 'friend' of yours seems like more than just a friend considering they can turn you into the color of a tomato in a matter of seconds"

Kim whispered back, "We'll talk about this after class is over" I nodded and watched as a blonde chick sat next to me so I nudged Kim and asked, "Who's the blonde sitting next to me?" Kim looked over my shoulder and replied, "Oh that's Tara, she's a cheerleader" I looked at Tara with her platinum silky blonde hair and said, "I'll have to introduce myself to her one of these days"

Before Kim could reply Mrs. Smith asked, "Which of the following substances allows for the fastest diffusion?"

A. gas  
B. solid  
C. liquid  
D. plasma

I laughed and replied, "The answer is obviously **A:** Diffusion is fastest through gases, followed by liquid, then plasma, and lastly, solids." Tara looked towards me and said, "Nice work" I smiled and replied, "Thanks Angel" then she laughed and said, "My name's Tara, it's a pleasure to meet you"

I smiled and replied back, "The pleasure is all mine dollface" Kim elbowed me in the ribs and whispered, "Work now, flirt later" I rubbed my ribs and whispered back, "Kimmie that hurt" she only rolled her eyes then Tara asked, "What class do you have next Alison?"

I grinned and replied back, "Art with Mr. Smith" then she smiled and said, "Me too, oh and Kim don't forget about cheerleading practice after school today" Kim replied, "Can't wait" I laughed and asked, "You're a cheerleader?"

Tara smiled and replied back, "Yeah, Kim's the captain of the cheerleading squad and I'm also a cheerleader but I'll never be as amazing as her" Mrs. Smith said, "Get back to work girls" I smirked as I got an idea in my head then I asked, "Tara can you help me with this problem?"

Tara smiled and replied back, "Yeah I'd be happy to" then she walked over to my desk and looked over my shoulder to see what problem I was talking about so I pointed and said, "I don't get this" before Tara could say anything a girl walked into the classroom and headed towards Kim who wasn't paying attention so I nudged her and said, "Looks like you have a visitor Kim"

Kim looked over her shoulder at the girl and asked, "What are you doing here Shego?" Shego replied, "One of the teachers went home sick so I guess I'm filling in for them" I looked towards Shego and exclaimed, "I've seen you before!"

Shego smiled and said, "I'm not a villain anymore and people still know who I am" Kim laughed and asked, "Shouldn't you be getting back to work Shego?" before Shego could reply Mrs. Smith said, "Okay everyone get back to work, that includes you Ms. Go"

Shego whispered, "I'll see you later pumpkin" then she walked towards the classroom that she was substituting for.

**Shego's point of view**

I smiled as I walked into the classroom and said, "Okay everyone, my name is Ms. Go and I'll be your substitute for today" Josh raised his hand and said, "You look familiar" I smiled and replied back, "I substituted here before and you've probably seen me on the news" before Josh could say anything Kim walked into the classroom and said, "We need to talk"

I laughed and replied, "I'm kinda in the middle of teaching a class pumpkin" Kim rolled her eyes and said, "It's an emergency" I looked towards Josh and said, "You're in charge while I'm gone" Josh smiled and replied, "Cool" before I could say anything else Kim dragged me out into the hallway and said, "Drew is back in the evil business" I raised my eyebrow and asked, "You dragged me out of my classroom to tell me that Drew has gone back to villainy?"

Kim shrugged and replied, "Not exactly, I dragged you out of your class to tell you that his new sidekick is Electronique" I laughed and asked, "You've got to be kidding me?" Kim shrugged and replied, "Wade filled me on the details which I will tell you after the mission or on the jet if you go with me, your choice Shego" before I could reply Kim walked back into her classroom and said, "Thanks for letting me talk to Shego"

**No one's point of view**

Mrs. Smith replied back, "No problem, you can pack up now, class is almost over" Alison smiled at Kim and said, "The homework is on the back table" Kim walked over to the back table and grabbed the homework while mumbling, "Great...just another thing I need to worry about today" as she placed her homework in her backpack Alison walked over to Tara and asked, "Want to walk with me to my next class?"

Tara smiled and replied, "Sure, I'd be happy to" so Alison grabbed Tara's hand and asked, "Would you mind if I came to watch your cheerleading practice?" Tara replied back, "Not at all, I'd be happy if you came to watch us practice" before anyone could say anything else Kim walked up next to them and said, "I'm going to look for Ron, I'll see you later" Alison looked down realizing that she was still holding Tara's hand then she said, "Sorry and okay Kim" Tara giggled and replied back, "It's fine"

Alison pulled away as they entered the art classroom and said, "I love art" the teacher smiled towards Alison and said, "You must be the new student" Alison replied back, "Yeah I just moved here almost a week ago" the teacher again smiled at Alison then Tara pulled her to the seat next to her and said, "We should hangout after cheerleading practice"

Alison smiled and replied back, "Yeah totally"

**Shego's point of view**

I looked up from the stack of papers in front of me when I heard the classroom door open then I asked, "Is everything okay?" Kim looked over my shoulder at the papers and replied back, "Yeah I uhh was wondering if you would like to grab a coffee with me one of these days" I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Like a date?" She rubbed the back of her neck and replied back, "More like a vacation away from stupid people for a few hours or however long you can stay"

I smiled and said, "Close enough but sure I'm free on Friday" Kim laughed and replied back, "Great, I'll see you Friday" then she walked out the door. As soon as she left I remembered something that I was going to ask her so I ran after her almost crashing into her until she sidestepped out of the way with a smirk on her face then she asked, "Everything okay?"

I looked into her beautiful emerald green eyes and replied back, "Yeah, I forgot to ask you something before you left" she raised her eyebrow and asked, "What?" I pulled her out of the middle of the hallway and asked, "What time would you like me to pick you up on Friday?" She replied back, "Around 4:30 because I should be done with my homework by then" then she kissed my cheek and said, "I have to go so I'm not late for class."

I smiled and replied back, "I'll see you later pumpkin"

**Kim's point of view**

I walked over to Tara with a smirk on my face and said, "Guess who has a date on Friday after school" she raised her eyebrow and asked, "You?" I laughed and replied back, "Yeah, at 4:30" at that moment Bonnie walked by and said, "Hey K, I'll see you later" Tara's jaw dropped and at that moment I knew exactly what she was thinking so I laughed and said, "Not her"

She sighed in relief and replied, "Oh okay" I raised my eyebrow and said, "Please tell me you don't like her" Tara replied back, "I like her, but not in a romantic way, she's like a sister." I smiled and said, "Good, because I know someone who does like you." Tara quirked her eyebrow and asked, "You do? Who is it? Is it someone at our school? Are they male or female?"

I laughed and replied back, "Yes, I'm not telling, yes, and female. Now we should get to class before we're late." Tara smiled at me and asked, "You like Shego?" If I was drinking something at that moment I would have spit it out but instead I looked at Tara and asked, "How did you know?" She laughed and replied, "I didn't until just now"


End file.
